As development of integrated circuit (IC), the semiconductor industry has experienced continued rapid growth due to continuous improvements in the integration density of various electronic components such as transistors, diodes, resistors, capacitors, and the like. For the most part, these improvements in integration density have come from repeated reductions in minimum feature size, which allows more components to be integrated into a given area.